User blog:Steven Star/200 (The Finale, Anniversary Review)
Review Caution Now let me stand this! Before you comment, I would like to something to add. If you like this review, ‘''DO NOT’’’ make this a bandwagon. Any review of The Quest of Ebony the Hedgehog Review will be removed due to personal reason and even removed your adminship. Another note is that I never meant to insult anyone as a person, like CJ, Lydia, Agito, and even Johnny, only the games and characters. Any sign of insult to the former creator will be lead to blocking. Again, if you guys stop bashing of stupid in the past, do this for one with my review. This review is done for celerity my 3rd Anniversary Special. After this review, I will never mention Jon Watson or his series anymore. '' Introduction And then, for my 3rd Anniversary of my debut. I’m here to made a review of the series who was infamous in the series, The Quest of Ebony the Hedgehuman. Ebony the Hedgehuman is the Lawl community's very own Sonichu created by I0LOVE0AMY0ROSE and was written to be the daughter of Gaston and Amy Rose made to promote the worst couple ever, GastAmy. History of Ebony The character was created on December 2012, debuting in the GastAmy comic, as a newborn baby. The comic is bad, but nothing terrible, just a lame, bland love story of a “Human" Amy Rose dating Gaston and even having sex with her, and then, after the sex, she was later pregnant with Gaston’s child and boom, that what happen. She debut as one of those Sonic recolor you find in dA, and to be fair, he did say that he didn’t meant Ebony to be a dumb recolor. It’s just the fact that he’s can’t draw for his life. The model was later make to a Sonic Creator by Lydia, but that’s not excuse. And obverse, she’s a not that good as a character, just being a Resposable Hero, but a Fun-Loving Girl. The rest is around her relationship with Amy/Gaston’s friends…WEAK… Now, if you’re wondering how did this lead to the whole Ebony’s game? That allow me to tell the honest truth. Creator of The Quest of Ebony Series A mouth after Ebony’s creation, January 2013, Jon Watson lost all of the files on his mother's laptop due to a trojan virus. This would lead to the end of Lawl Ultimate and even lead to his depression. This…also lead to his avatar character, Amy Rose, to turn evil, because her Lawl series, Lawl Ultimate ended. Suffering from a mediocre spin-off, she turn heel, lefted her family and even murdering Frollo, starting the Ebony series. Forget the fact that Amy Rose somehow turned into This caused her to turn evil and turn into a kidnapping serial killer, against everyone over Watson’s series ending. The fact that she killed Frollo, who the version of The Frollo Show, because of how stupid subplot of Frollo raping a 12-year old hedgehog! And yea, I say The Frollo Show, Watson confirmed it in his "If Amy Rose Was In The Frollo Show” that the reason why Amy joined Los no Frollo because Frollo apparently raped her, which is legitimately played for drama. Trust me, I started to not like Amy because of those moment. Another reason why it’s true is their daughter, Formy. (This I talk about it later.) Even as Watson’s friend, I felt brother by this. Frollo in the The Frollo Show was a fun lovely, stupid asshole that mostly everyone enjoy. Sure, he threatened to rape Madotsuki, but that was a joke in the first episode and even became ally with her. And other than Stocking, mostly any of Frollo’s enemies was because of his annoyed or stopping their plan. Even than, From Frollo's perspective, Frollo shows no hatred or favor towards Stocking, just dismissing her as inferior to her sister, Panty (And oh boy, will I have a fieldday with Panty!) The Quest of Ebony the Hedgehuman Sorry for that, back to the game. It’s a mediocre game. Just a lame adventure of the Heroes trying to defeated Evil Amy Rose and her “Army”. Later in the story, At least the ending has Amy Rose suffer her sin and went into jail over this madness. Nothing really special. I would tell about the bosses, but the selection of bosses are stupid, even for me since I choose my. (Benthelonney? Gilda? Classic Sonic?) I should also mention two OC Ebony character. Richer Prower, before the change, was Lydia and Pen’s son and Ebony’s love interest. Not being a part of the Lawl RP (before Stocking Rose came in), but Richer was also a crack baby, being a Fox who produce blue ink. If there one thing I happy about Lydia is how he dump the idea of him being her son and later as her cousin. Beside the whole shipping of Rosa and Richer, I’m OK with this. Another Ebony OC is Formy, Agito’s character. As say before, she the love child of Amy Rose and Frollo and half-sister to Ebony. To be honest, I love the idea of a child character created due to rape, it’s felt me felt sorry about Formy and really with her children with use a lot. I personally like Agito’s character and artwork, and I do like the idea, even if Frollo and Amy was…bad, just wish she was more better (Which is why I’m happy Agito remake her as Formy Ska.). The same do be say about Lydia’s another child character, Anothory Prower, but I dislike the idea of Dan Vs. being a rapist! (Trust me, I remade him as Anthony "Vs.” Mandel in NMA3, being the future child of Dan Vs. and a unknown female.) The Sequel Series Invaded Anyway, you think the series would have one game after Watson calm down and “revived” Lawl Ultimate. However, Johnny, also known as Collaterale1 took this fancy idea go Ebony and make fuuuuuuuuu-fucking sequels, leading to signifies how much people hated ILAR and his circle of friends before they then saw the light. Starting with the whole drama of Aaron “Awesome Sea Cucumber” being the one who sent the virus that destroyed Watson’s series and the whole “Troll Wars” that I sadly start. Yes, I, myself, want to start a dumb wars with Trolls….I was stupid back there. :( The second ones is that Amy leaving jail, as this story how Aaron want to "take over the world and became the famous king troll ever made.” Honestly, it’s too freaking stupid, but it’s a funny way, especially the last stage, Dark World, when the “evil user” have castle. Even the ending is lazy, ASC’s dead and everyone is fuuuuuuuuu-fucking happy. It’s stupid but funny, even after Aaron’s now a good guy and I stop caring for those user anyone, even if their like me or hate me. Also, SPOILED, Aaron didn’t send the virus to Watson’s laptop, Donna did. Believe me, the sequal are a joke. *The Third game involved the return of Evil Amy Rose and turn a bunch of pairing into stones thank to a Shadow Clown. *The Fourth game involved Ebony and pals stopping Gurikimaski, who want to take over the world. *The Fifth game involved Ebony and pals stopping Frieze from killing famous Youtube Famous. (I guess it’s a slow day for Frieza.) *The Eighth game involved The Joker turning everyone in the animal on the cruise. (Again, slow day for The Joker) *The Tenth game involved Teardrop going crazy and brainwashed everyone. (And it's all my fault! D:) *The Twelve game involved Ogre from Tekken kidnapping Stocking for unknown reason. (No answer why?) *The Fifteenth game involved Queen Chrysalis kidnaping CJ, trying to married me. (Ewwww. =-=) The Seventh game involved Ghostfreak from the Ben 10 series possessed everyone, that’s all. Hell, most of their are ripoff. The ninth, eleventh, and the final game related to Dragonball Z and GT. The thirteenth game is Tekken. The Fourteenth and Sixteenths game involved Megaman X and Zero. The Sixth game is observe Ben 10. The Eighteenth game involved Persona Arena. The Ninth game involved Marvel Super Heroes. And the Twenty game involved the third season of Sonic X! *Panting* The Ebony series has some mix between John and Jon, the biggest being Ebony's death in the 10th game, where she gave her life to finished Weegee (Yes, Weegee. WEEGEE!!!), which is type together with ILAR's experience throughout the old wiki. Other involved the whole “Bad Ending is terrible, get it away from me! >~<“ If I was strong before, I would attack both of them. Jon because the Tenth game made my avatar OC, Steven Star, a fucking pussy by not facing Teardrop on his own and having a group helping him. John as well, mostly the Eleventh game involved my most disliked trope, Offscreen deathes, which the heroes was killed by the hand of the Android from the DBZ Movie, and both of their because all of this drama is BULLSHIT! GOD! =-= *breathing* Saying of which, if you notice that most of her story, she can go super sayian for somewhere. I don’t know why the fuuuuuuu-fuck, either because of whole Super Sonic and Super Sayain are the same or to make it most believable that she can killed all of these bandits with one of Goku’s move. Yeah. The games grow to be stupid and terrible, focus of a human/hedgehog girl, who somehow a super fuuuuuuuu-fucking sayian, and especially became a mother to a daughter, that I honestly don’t care about the daughter. (She’s only appear in few games.) But this madness never ended. In fact, it’s get worse. And it’s happen by this crime of drama in the summer of 2013. The Panty Drama On May 2013, I0LOVE0AMY0ROSE decided to leave the internet due to being unable to control his anger. The cause was because a user Amies Rosies uploaded a picture on dA, Amy Rose wearing Panty's dress, which flew into Watson’s Jimmies because he doesn't like Panty and that Amy should be wearing Stocking's dress instead go her His rude comment was not tolerated and he was once again publicly called out on his immature behavior. And I know another reason is that King DJ finally stand up and try to shut up GastAmy, with the whole blatant disregard of both Gaston and Amy's personalities also made a few heads turn. But this enrage me. Watson alway annoying everyone of how Panty Anarchy is a terrible character, because she’s not that sexy to him, and how in The Frollo Show, she “stole” Frollo away from Stocking, which lead to her heel turn in Frollo Have a Bad Feeling, well really, it’s was Frollo who turn down Stocking. Other reason were that Panty try to take attraction from Stocking (which is mostly because of siding issues) and what about to the ending of P&SwG. (Which is bullshit! Stocking observe turn heel and murder Panty in 666th piece.) He’s later stop hating her thank to Bad News Kamina, but observe started hating her because of whole Amies-Roses drama. Then again, this is the same user who: *Hates Sally Ailcorn because of that whole Sally X Sonic. *Hates Silver because SEGA made him Super Hedgehog Form but not Amy Rose…in Sonic 2006. *Hates the Nostalgia Chick because in one TGWTG special, she tried to kill the Nostalgia Critic. *Hates Clause from American Dad because his think he might be a nazi. *Hates Marge Simpson and Hank Hill to protect their children. *Hates ToddintheShadow because he dating the Nostalgia Chick. *Hates Quasimodo because he's ugly. *Hates Sonya Blade because of the MK fanbase liking her more than Kitana. *Hates Paper from Inanimation Insanity because his can't control his evil form. *Hates Amy from Soul Calibur because she the Foster Daughter of Rachael. *Hates Lucas from Mother 3 all because his depressed in the Subspace Emissary, but never played his debut game, Mother 3. *Hates Dr. Eggman because his turn Amy into like Princess Peach. *Hates Lucario because of he similar to Mewtwo in Brawl, and say that he turn Smash Bros. Brawl into Smash Bros. Pokemon. That also go to C.Viper in Marvel vs. Capcom. *Hates Ivy from Soul Calibur because her cruse of living forever thank to Soul Edge and people called her sexy. To quotes Vexthehedgehog. "What the hell is wrong with you?! She has made a lovely picture of Panty and Stocking, but what do you do?!? You bitch, moan and whine about how Panty was drawn first, not Stocking!! Seriously mate, grow the hell up!!” Aftermath/Plugging the Plug Because of whole drama, Watson decided that his anger problem is out of control and announce that he is leaving forever. However, this lead to gain more enemies, like Agito and even myself because he broke him promise of not only being childish, but also because his say that he will not bash Panty in no form of way. And believe me, when Watson return, he murder Panty and start hating her again because of the stupid reason that I explain before. Thou, funny story, before Watson return, he was acting like Jigglypuff. -_________- This fail due to how Watson was active in dA and how he were mostly acting like him. This is the true reason why I truly disliked Watson, and why The Quest of Ebony is infamous. Agito finally stand up to Watson and did the unthinkable to him. He personal dislike, create a Bad Ending to the 20’s game, where Agito90 turned evil and kill the heroes, mostly Amy Rose in the past, which Ebony The Hedgehuman and Fromy to never existed, thou Fromy is pounded of her removed. However, because the sad truth of Watson still alive as a Jigglypuff, he would later made the game I fuuuuuuuu-fucking can’t stand! The Quest of Amy Rose; Rebirth of Ebony. The Quest of Amy Rose; Rebirth of Ebony The story lead to the bad ending Agito made, which Agito and Steven turn heel and murder everyone of the ILAR Team and mind wrap Gaston and Frollo. However, beside the “co-leader” Stocking, Amy Rose receive, via Troy Sharks Iron Man and try to stop their. And, in my eye, I find The Quest of Amy Rose; Rebirth of Ebony to be the worst of the Ebony game. You know the game with be epics when Watson’s admit to himself to reason why he make the game was because of his disliked with bad ending. The game itself try to made Amy make sorry by the fact that her daughter didn’t exist, that she beginning whoring herself to men. (Piccolo, Pen, Vegeta, Kratos, Jeff Fisher, Meatwad, Teddy Rubskin, and for somehow Jontron https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zoMiYklHvjk ) The game major sin of this game is that it’s also try to myself and Agito look bad, when all we did to Jon was abandon him, because we’re sick of immature act. (John block me because I make fun of Jon using Caps Lock LIKE THAT and Agito been a no good prick, even if Smash Bros. Lawl X was one of the major series of Lawl. In fact, in the story, Evil Agito, a villain was dating Lighting from FFXIII, a hero. What the fuck!) And the whole end of this is that Both of their were murder and Stocking manage to save Ebony by turning herself into a shemale and buttrape Amy, getting her pregnant with Ebony and somehow, her twin sister, Stockmy! No! No! I’m done! I’m done! Good, Bed, Go, Bye! >~< *Intermission* https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uFSgZJ2j8-Y *Breathing* Yea…Yea…It’s over. The End I'm serious, that’s all. The Quest of Amy Rose; Rebirth of Ebony was the last game. Yes, There’s the Final Showdown, but’s like I say, it’s a stupid copying of Dragonball GT’s Finale, right down to the ending of Ebony Jr. being Goku Jr.. (Not to mention to whole incest of Ebony Jr.’s parent being Ebony and Richer’s daughter and Ritcher’s half-brother, which mean that Ebony’s father is also her granduncle. Ewww! =-=) And yes, The Quest of Amy Rose; Rebirth of Ebony have 3 sequel, but there soon forgettable and unnecessarily, it’s also like those dumb sequel of famous Creepypasta, like Ben Drowned’s BEN II or Sonic.eve/Round 2. (And by fewer choice and by personal dislike, The Massacre of Haruhi Suzumiya 2) The end of the series is mostly cause by me and Agito was freed us of Watson’s drama and his butt buddy were later block their from the Making the Crossover. And because of this thing: Here, GastAmy died out, and a mouth later, Jon died out as a user. Thought of Ebony the Hedgehuman and Jon Watson himself Learning more about myself, I’m not really angry of Ebony the Hedgehuman. I guess if Watson learn to not force this couple into everyone and try so hard to defend GastAmy, to the point of yelling at everyone about Amy’s age or other shit, none of this madness would ever believe. I have no shame of saying that while CC brought me in the Lawl’s series, Watson inspired me to jump in the Lawl spin-off. While he was nice enough to support me, like John and Agito, but in 2013, our relationship would flicker on and off as fights began to break between the two over certain events, but they would usually end up forgiving and forgotten. But after I learn the darkside of him, I lost respect to him. His many outburst, fetish of Amy Rose, broken promise, and even personal reason, like insulting my mother’s death. I even like his deep feeling of losing a love ones after the everts of The Sandy Hook Shooting. (Which is why I kept my father’s death in the same month.) But it’s made me question afterword when I saw his rant about his brother, Brendon Ham. Overall, while I dislike Watson, I think that the lack of help over his year change him. Yea, I suffer the same path, but he didn’t end up like me, leaving the internet (Not counting King Hades). I’m personally happy that I didn’t suffer the same path as Watson did. Overall after my debut I…I truly like the journey my dealt with. From a small lawler for one of the mostly respect, this work out so good. I don’t like getting hurtful feeling of being worthless, and mostly getting in the way, ended up making a scene. It’s good to learn over my 3 run and holding EWBR in my belt for good. I’m happy to gain 200 subscribe on YouTube and 180 watch on DeviantART! Farewell, everyone. I’ll say it when I’m done with DLC. I truly thank Stocking Rose for cheering me during my downtime, she’s a truly sweet person. I’m done here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gWHDbiJeXs Category:Blog posts